The Royal and The Bandit
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: The Clarkes crimanls, Theifs and Cunning The Millingtons Royal, Posh and Rich; They both hate each other but what happends when The Clarkes only son falls for the Millingtons only daughter for fashionablyobsessed's contest! R


_The Clarkes _

There's Poppy Clarke, Joy Clarke, John Clarke, Patricia Clarke, Eddie Clarke, Mick Clarke, Penelope Clarke, And Jerome Clarke.

The Clarkes are a well known family there secret is unknown they liked to live as if they where outlaws to live on the dangerous side these where what they like to call them selves as Bandits, They steal, Hunt and in extreme case kill but all in the protection of family.

Poppy Clarke- The youngest Clarke but the smartest she is a mastermind and helps when can her father doesn't like to get her involved because he's her youngest daughter, The entire Clarke family are very protective over.

Joy Clarke- Second youngest she is always helping on fashion and camouflage for when there on stake outs, she also has a bit of a wild side she is married to Mick Clarke.

Patricia Clarke- Is the eldest Daughter she is sneaky and devious you can't see her but you know she's there, Not like the other Clarke girls has a mind of her own and can stand up for her self married to Eddie.

Penelope Clarke- The Mother of the Clarke Mafia she's does the washing and cleaning but don't be fooled by her kind smile she know how to get what she want and wont stop at anything to get it.

Mick Clarke- Is married to Joy he is the most active out of the Clarke's he use to be in the army but left once her found Joy he helps by using the skills he picked up in the Army.

Eddie Clarke- He is in an arranged Marriage to Patricia they both cant stand each other but deep down care for each other, The sweet's and Clarkes used to be in cahoots Till all the Sweet's died in a airplane crash Eddie was the only survivor

John Clarke- The Father of the Clarke Mafia his father told him about it when he was on his death bed John took over with his family and since then they've been unstoppable is old best friends with James Millington.

Last but not Least Jerome Clarke- The best and the greatest a sweet talker, he's the entire ears and eyes of the Clarke Mafia if it weren't for him they would have been in Jail along time ago.

_The Millington's_

There's Fabian Millington, Nina Millington, Mara Millington, Alfie Millington, Julia Millington, James Millington and Amber Millington.

The Millington's are rich and posh Royal's to the village Anubis.

Fabian Millington- Is the oldest Millington he is a very smart man he likes to spoil his wife Nina, who is currently 3 months pregnant. He is very smart and owns a very famous history Museum.

Nina Millington- The wife of Fabian, she use to be Amber's lady in waiting but they soon became best friends and Amber set up Fabian and Nina, She is currently 3 months pregnant with the first Millington Grandchild.

Alfie Millington- He was adopted by the Millington but they treat his as if he's the jokester of the Millington's he loves to Make his wife Mara happy and help children in the orphanage by making them laugh.

Mara Millington- Is the wife of Alfie she is very snobby and stuck up and only with Alfie for the money she has a dangerous style can she be trusted?

Julia Millington- The mother hen she is very excited for her first grandchild she is a lovely woman and loves to bake so she always let's the kitchen staff have days of on Sunday's so she can bake.

James Millington- Very protective of his family old best friends with John Clarke will do anything to make sure his family are safe.

Last but not least Little Amber Millington- She is the youngest of the Millington's doesn't like being rich and hate's wearing puffy dresses she would much rather be poor she hates her life being a princess and cant wait till she's old enough to make her own rules.

The Millington's and Clarkes only have one thing in common they hate each other!1

**Jerome's POV.**

"Hey Father!" I grin to him whilst taking a seat next to him on the setae.

"Hello son you ready for tonight?" He asks me.

I nod excitedly tonight was the night we were going to be living large they where going to hit the Jackpot they where going to steal from the wealthiest family in the Village The Millington's. 

The rest of the family Join us, I presume to go over the plan tonight.

"Okay! Joy you go are going to pretend to be a pregnant woman in pain so you can get the guards attention, Then whilst there tending to you Patricia will get the key's while whacking them on the side of the head with a mallet, Once Patricia has done that her Eddie and Jerome sneak in, Eddie will put tiny motion detectors at the side of every door if somebody's on the move you will all feel a vibration coming from a ring I'm each going to give you. Eddie and Patricia will guard while Jerome hacks into the safe" Mick explains to all of us.

"How will we know the lock password?" Eddie asks.

"It's 1406" Dad answers him.

"How do you know?" I ask him curiously.

"Let's just say when it comes the Millington's I know more than meet's the eye" Dad smirks whilst walking off.

I shrug and turn my attention back to Patricia who was ranting to Eddie about something.

Midnight….

I hide behind a bush with Eddie, both of us patently wait for Patricia to give us the sign that its clear.

I look and vaguely see Joy's holding her stomach in pain screaming slightly as the guards rush to her.

A couple of minuets lately I hear a loud bang which snaps my attention back to Joy and Patricia, I see Patricia holding a Mallet in her hand smirking.

"I think that's the signal" Eddie whispers to me, while standing up.

We both go over to the girls.

"Okay I'll wait her" Joy says uneasily, she didn't really like the whole bandit thing which I could completely understand but It's what we have to do.

Me, Eddie and Patricia Nod and tip toe over to inside the castle.

"I'll go and put the sensor's down" Eddie whispers.

Me and Patricia wait for him talking quietly at moments.

Around 15 minuets later Eddie returns.

"Done" Eddie says proudly.

"Anyone could have do that" Patricia snarls.

"Shush! Put your rings on!" I whisper to them.

I place my ring on and head towards the safe, I knew exactly where it was my father printed a map of the house earlier tonight when we had a run through of the plan.

I sneaked towards the safe which was hidden behind a picture I couldn't make out what the picture was because of the darkness.

I was about to enter the four digit code when I heard a girl crying.

It was from the room next to safe, The door was open slightly I peaked in and I saw a small girl around my age with long blonde hair crying on her bed, I couldn't see her face because she had her face in her pillow.

I quietly walk in curiously, the alarm didn't go of because these rings where designed to make sure that the sensor's wouldn't go of if you had a the ring with you.

I quietly sneak on to the balcony in the room.

The girl was mumbling about not being wanted and feeling alone.

She looked up from her pillow and started making her way towards the balcony. CRAP!

She rests her elbows on the railing.

I sneakily start to make my way of the balcony.

"Hi" She says weakly turning around to face me, I see her face I'd say she was beautiful if she wasn't one of them!

"Hello?" I mumble to her.

"I'm not stupid I heard you and your little friends!" She mumbled.

"And you didn't try to stop us?" I ask her confused.

"Nope! I don't want the money I just want to have a normal life"

"What's your name?"

"Amber" Amber says smiling slightly.

"Jerome" I say offering out a hand to shake, but she doesn't take it.

"Go! Get the money doesn't waste your time talking to me!" Amber snaps at me.

"Okay goodbye Amber" I say smiling walking away.

As I leave I hear her faintly say "Bye Jerome"

**A:N What did you think? Any idea's im stuck a little, this is for fashionablyobsessed's contest I don't really write this type of thing so sorry if it's bad it should be roughly 5 or 6 chapters thanks ! **


End file.
